


Beach Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxy suggests a beach day for her two favourite girls with mixed results from both of them.





	Beach Day

When Roxy suggested a beach day, there were mixed reactions from her girlfriends. Callie, of course was thrilled as she had never seen a beach. Jane, on the other hand, was hesitant about even being near a beach. But once Roxy Lalonde made her mind up about something, there was no going back. Begrudgingly Jane packed a picnic for three, Roxy grabbed buckets and sunscreen and Callie helped them both with odd things.

“I'm so excited! I've never been to a beach before, what's it like?” Calliope kept staring out the window with her eyes wide and a hopeful look on her face. Roxy glared at Jane as if to say ‘don't ruin this for her’ but she didn't and instead told stories about days spent on the beach with her dad, having fun building sandcastles and splashing in the water. Roxy pulled the car into an empty parking spot and they piled out to find a spot to enjoy the rest of the day.

Jane situated herself with a good book under their supplied umbrella, Roxy and Calliope sprinted towards the gentle lapping waves. 

“Jane! Get your perky butt over here!” Roxy called, snapping Jane out of her reading trance.

“I'm perfectly fine over here, dear.”

“Come on Jane! It's nice and refreshing.”

She simply huffed and continued on with her book, which although was a scintillating read could not hold her focus. Until Callie came padding up and sat down beside her then began reading over her shoulder. Jane looked surprised especially when Roxy sat on the other side and did the same. 

“What are you two doing? I thought the water was perfect.”

“Not really, you weren't there.”

Jane's heart melted at those words, gosh she loved these girls too much to sit here with a book so she stood up, grabbed their hands and sprinted with the two girls flanking her on either side as they splashed into the oncoming waves. They could have spent hours running around in the waves but hunger soon got to them and they dried off in the boiling sun. 

“How about after lunch we have a sandcastle building contest to let Callie know a bit more about Earth customs?” Roxy grinned and winked at Jane. Calliope smiled with all her teeth showing in excitement as she finished off her lunch and began packing it away. Luckily they had the forethought to pack sandcastle building supplies so two of the ladies began their slow but steady construction of their fortresses. Callie, as the judge walked between them making sure to do a good job as the only judge, she made sure that neither person was cheating by watching the construction. By the time they had finished, it was nearing late afternoon and the tide was slowly lapping at their moats. 

“I can't decide! Is there allowed to be a tie? They are both so elegantly crafted.” She gestured towards the now collapsing sand masterpieces. “Well not anymore but they were spectacular once they were finished, luckily I took some lovely pictures. Therefore I declare this first annual sandcastle competition to be a tie! Now let's go home because I am tired.” 

The three of them packed their umbrella, picnic basket and cleaned their tools. Jane offered to drive as Roxy kept yawning just packing up their beach supplies and as they pulled out of the parking space Calliope and Roxy fell asleep on each other, signaling the end of the perfect day.


End file.
